The Last Pokemon
by HorseMeadow
Summary: When a disaster occures all of the pokemon seemed to have been wiped out forever... or were they?
1. The incident

.

It all started in an island not far from galar, only Pokemon reside on this island, the round lush valley contained a massive volcano in the center. All the Pokemon were happy on the island, a young latias and her friend: a pichu were playing in latias's favourite place: a cave with a unknown type of gemstone, oval shaped, green with a golden glow covering the walls.

One day a mystevious blue meteor started heading towards the island, everyone noticed the meteor so the all took shalter in any cave, however pichu and latias were the only two pokemon to hide in Latias's favourite cave, the groubd shook as the meteor struck the volcano, a huge wave of blueenergy, a ring around the planet rushed across lands, killing pokemon as it hit, each pokemon seemed to have evaporated as the wave hit them, no move or anything could protect them.

Solgaleo and Lunala desperately tried using wormholes but were too slow, lots of Pokémon tried to use their own teleportation methods to other dimensions or worlds but the blue energy still hit.

The cave pichu and Latios were in had shook so hard it was collapsing but the way out was blocked by molten lava from the volcano, There attackswere useless, in fact they could not even use any moves, attacks or abilities, the mysterious gems fell down on them, then came the top of the cave, seemingly crushing them.

Across the world so many trainers tried figuring out the disappearance of the Pokemon.

Not a single Pokemon existed anymore.

Except for a certain two?


	2. Revival

After 5 years for searching for Pokemon or clues to where they all went, they were announced as extinct.

15 years later, 20 years after Pokemon were announced as extinct a young girl was born; little did anyone know she would help bring the Pokemonback. Her name was Dusk. Many regions made it a tradition where if a child turns 10 years old they choose their Pokemon plush in memory of the Pokemon that vanished, over time the "starter" would be replaced by this Eevolution. A child could only keep six at a time; they could get new ones by finding them at parks, beaches, cites or even mountains. They were hidden in tjos places by people who try to remake the Pokemon experience as best they can.

When Dusk aged to 10 years old, it was her turn to get her first Pokemon. Dusk lived in pallet town in kanto, she wanted to explore the world and learn more about pokemon, she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, she ran through the grass hoping to find her first plush.

MEANWHILE:

the round island was covered in hardened rock, a few plants did manage to grow through the hard gound but the island seemed lifeless. A clowing crack appeared in the solid ground, getting bigger and bigger and the golden glow getting stronger and stronger, the crack became a big hole revealing a sleeping latias and a sleeping pichu, the latias woke and lifted her head up to look around she nudged the small pichu to wake up. As the pichu wobbly stood up she remarked that she felt like they slept for alteast 30 years, Latias also agree; unkown to them both the stones from the wall saved them and were now infused in them. Latias had a golen-yellow spot the size and shape of one of those stones on her forhead, it only replaced the red but her white marks stayed white. Latias looked at Pichu to ask her if she felt save to leave the cave but was interupted by a big shocked look from pichu.

"What? why are you looking at me like that?"

Pichu also had a "odd spot" but it was near the colour of her fur so it was almost unoticed and Pichu's spot of on her right foot, Pichu explained that there was a odd spot of yellow on Latias head and that it is the same colour as those stones.

Latias sweated hoping it would not be bad, but Latias had a good feeling about those stones. the two pokemon climbed out of the hole, looked towards the volcano where the volcano was replaced with a big lumpy rock, it was dark blue this time. Pichu hopped onto Latias back.

"Lets look for survivors"

Latias took of into the sky staying close to the island, after flying over the island a few times and calling out there was no more hope in finding their friends on the island, they sighed and Pichu started to tear up but Latias stayed strong.

Latias started to fly away from the island as there was no point staying there anymore, Pichu waved at the island as it started to vanish in the distance.

As the two started flying over Galar they saw people just playing with plush but there was no real pokemon in sight.

"maybe Galar was affected by the volcano too"? Latias thought to herself.

After flying over Galar with no pokemon sighting Pichu hugged Latias and Told her somthing

"You are my bested friend!"

then Pichu started to glow, Latias started to feel her get a bit heavier but did not bother her in any way, Pichu screamed in delight!

"I evolved!"

Latias found a tall mountain on an island to land on, she landed to have a break from flying and to celebrate Pichu evolving into a pikachu. Both of their marks got a bit bigger, Pikachu's was more noticeable now and it seems like evolving boosted it a bit, Pikachu's mark was now covering half her leg now, Latias noticed it and said

"your leg is now darker"

Pikachu looked down and was shocked that her foot and half the leg changed colour.

The two Pokemon agreed to spend the night on the island and spend the next day looking for everyone.


End file.
